This Means War Volume III A Prequel
by PH2W
Summary: A/N: This story is complete AU and is the 3rd installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it’s meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review…. TURN BACK NOW... WILL CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING!
1. Provocation

_**Disclaimer: **__**In this economy I'm holding on to my handful of possessions with a vice grip. Tragically NCIS is not one of those possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS will STORY CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 3**__**rd**__** installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

_**Dedication:**__** This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. It was inspired by a request from ASERENE for a taste of what things were like when the 'kids' were younger. I hope I do your request justice:-)**__**!**_

_**--**_

**30-minutes to departure**

It just wasn't fair! Abigail Grace Gibbs was stomping around her sister's room seething mad. All she wanted to do was go with her. Why was it such a big deal? They were only two years apart in age and frankly Abby thought they were way closer than that in maturity. Stupid twelve year olds and their stupid rules for their stupid parties she thought. It just wasn't fair!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flashback #1**

They'd been having dinner for about fifteen minutes before Kate drummed up the nerve to put in her request. This wasn't something that would go over with her father well at all, but she was hoping to get her mother on her side to persuade him. Since both of them were home early and seemed to be in a good mood she decided it was now or never. Besides she didn't ask for this sort of thing often and in little more than a year she'd be going away to Hilton Prep for H.S. He just had to say yes.

"So, Jody passed out invitations today for a slumber party at her dad's house this weekend." Kate addressed the room at large.

Gibbs never looked up, but his wife swiped the napkin across her mouth and inquired curiously. "At her dad's house… is it her birthday?"

"No, she just doesn't see him that often and he's in town and told her she could have anything she wanted and she wanted a slumber party." Kate had twirled her fork around the spaghetti on her plate continuously never getting a strand on.

Tony being older and rarely willing to give his sister a break for too long pushed the conversation forward. "I think she's working up the nerve to ask for permission to go."

"Shut up Tony! I don't your help." Kate shot back.

"Just trying to move things along Katie 'cause at the rate you're going the party will be over and you'll still be trying to ask."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and sat his napkin on the edge of the table. He kept his gaze trained on his middle child boring a fire through her that instantly seemed to bring her head around to face him. "Do you have something to ask me Caitlin?"

Her mouth went dry. Picking up her water glass she felt all the eyes at the table on her and she wondered why he had to make things so difficult. "Well, I just wanted to know if I could go to the slumber party. I mean you know Jody and mom likes her and her mom, so it wouldn't be just going to some stranger's house."

"Actually that's exactly what'd be Katie. I mean didn't you say it was at her dad's place? What do we really know about him." Tony interjected.

Mother was all over son in seconds, "Anthony that's enough. This doesn't concern you."

Tony huffed as quietly as he could and watched his sister attempt to get her way. She was stubborn and mouthy most times, but when she wanted something he loved to see her put on the charms and use that ultra sweet voice that was just shy of phony.

"Dad I know what you're gonna say… 'everyone needs to sleep in their own house and their own bed'… 'your friends can just come here'… 'what are you going to do at night that you can't do in the daytime'. Dad it's just not the same thing. Besides I'm not going to keep my friends if I have to keep turning down invitations. I only have a another year here with them. Please."

Kate fell silent and looked back and forth between her parents. Anytime now mom she thought telepathically sending pleas to her mom for support.

"Jethro I will run a complete check on Dr. Jamison. Besides Kim has nothing but wonderful things to say about her ex." Jen offered up.

"If he's so great why are they divorced?"

Jenny sighed knowing her husband was being difficult on purpose now. "He wanted to travel the world with Doctors without Borders and she wanted her children to have a stable home life."

He only offered up a head nod as a response. "Let's finish up if we want to watch your brother's movie. Are you sure it was your turn to pick? It better not be anything to scare your sisters."

Tony gave him a 'trust me' look that Gibbs hardly bought. Kate's reaction was a bit more in character this time and no where near as subtle.

"Um, so… hello, am I going to get an answer. I don't see what the big deal is anyway none of my friends have to go through all of this just to go to a stupid sleepover. Why can't I just go?"

Never breaking strides with the back and forth motion his fork played between his mouth and plate Gibbs gave Kate the only answer she was going to get. "The only place you're going with that tone is to your room young lady."

Her ears were getting red and her mouth was about to take on a life of its own when her mother stepped in with an agreeable response. "Kate we'll talk about it and let you know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present day 2-hours before departure**

"Katie please let me come. We're almost the same height just tell them I'm twelve too." Abby was pleading.

"Abs, they know you're my sister. This is just for seventh grade girls. I'm sorry. It's not even my party I don't get to say who comes or not."

"But I'll be stuck here all night with Tony. He's always trying to scare me or chasing me out of his room."

Kate did feel sort of bad. She and Abby were close and the two year age difference was hardly ever an issue… until now. "Then stay out of his room Abs. Besides I thought you were going to his game with mom and Noemi anyway. You love his basketball games. I bet mom will take you for gelato too if you ask."

"It's not the same Kate. I've never been to a slumber party." Abby stood with her arms crossed. Her body language was in demand stance and she wasn't leaving without what she saw as an exceptable answer.

"Kate get this room cleaned and your homework done before we leave." Jenny stood in her daughter's doorway looking around at the avalanche of belongings strewn all over.

Abby wasted no time. "Mom tell Kate she has to take me with her. I should get to go too."

Jenny placed her arm around her youngest shoulder and pulled her close to her side. Kissing the top of her head she said, "Abby I know how hard this is for you, but Katie is getting older now and there are going to be things you just can't do with her. You understand that right?"

Pulling away her tone took on the sulk that was evident in her face. "I'm not dumb I know there are things Kate can do that I can't, but how old do you have to be to sleep. Have fun Caitlin."

Abby dragged herself across the bathroom that connected her room to her sister's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Gibbs Home Post Tony's Game**

"Get out!"

"You're just being mean because you're in pain." Abby was standing at her brother's desk fiddling with his computer.

"No, I'm being mean because you won't leave me alone. What do I have to do?" Tony was in his bed on top of the covers with an ice pack on his knee. He'd collided with a kid on the opposing team during the game and came down on his right knee hard. It was the second injury he'd gotten during the season and he knew if the damage was bad sitting out the rest of the season would be his only option. That had made him less than agreeable the rest of the night. Sullen and in pain Tony had effectively brought the evening of fun to a close.

Leaving his desk behind his little sister bounced on his bed full of energy and not nearly enough caution. "T-man let's play that new game on your computer."

"No. Abby it's too hard and not _very_ appropriate for you. Besides you'll just get scared and end up getting me in trouble for showing it to you."

"I swear I won't get scared and even if I do I won't say it's because of you."

"Yeah, right, no game get out I need to sleep."

"Come on let's do something. Katie's gone and I'm bored. We could play cards. I'll even use real money this time if you promise not to cheat."

"What's the fun in that? Abs out! One, two…" Tony grabbed the remote to his stereo and turned the theme from psycho up full blast.

Abby jumped from his bed with her ears covered yelling. "What happened to three? What happened to three?"

Tony hurled a pillow at her. "You don't get three when you're being a brat!"

The tray rocked back and forth and all efforts at keeping the contents upright were futile as Abby collided with her mother in the doorway. Hot chocolate and cookies slid to the end of the tray holding mid-air for a split second like gravity played no role then in a splendid display splattered across the floor. Only after hearing her mother shriek her name did she remove her hands from her ears.

"Abigail watch where you're going and why are you walking around with your ears covered?" Jenny started to pick up the snacks now covering her son's carpet. Abby bent down to help after taking a deep breath and conjuring up the tears. Getting her brother in trouble was always more effective if tears were involved.

"Tony's being mean and he played that music again and didn't warn me. I'll never be able to sleep now. Can I sleep in your room?"

Jenny Shepard was jealous of the stakeout her husband was on at the moment. Sitting in a cramped smoke filled smelly car with Mike Franks seemed like heaven right now.

"Turn it off right now. You know what I cannot believe you Tony. Didn't you get in enough trouble when you and Kate let her watch that movie? You know how your sister is and you pull this. I should let her sleep in here with you and you can stay up all night. I know you're in pain and I know you're upset, but you are going to stop teasing your sister."

Abby stood behind her mother mocking her brother. She wasn't really all that scared… well not much because she had covered her ears pretty quickly. Even if she had one nightmare about that horrible movie that the music came from it was worth it to get 'Sir Tony' in trouble.

"Oh, this is such a bunch of bull… I just wanted her out of my room. I would think that was my right."

Cutting him a look that even her husband would be impressed by Jenny made her son apologize then sent her youngest to get ready for bed. When she turned her attentions back to the messy tray Abby stuck her tongue out at her brother and took off across the hall.

"Tony I know she's ten and she drives you crazy, but we don't torment one another to get what we want. If she's bugging you call me and I'll deal with her. Oh, and injury or not don't use that tone or language with me." She left the room and her pissed off son.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waking up in a slight fog Tony realized the pain pills his mom had given him and the now warm ice pack on his knee had lessened the agony considerably. Looking at his clock he saw it was only a little after eleven and began to notice the growl in his stomach. He remembered the wasted cookies and the snack he never got. Standing tentatively unsure of how much pressure to put on his knee he took it slow and made his way downstairs. As he passed their office he could hear his mother's end of the conversation.

"Yes, Jethro she's fine… she called to say how much fun she was having and to say goodnight… I told her not to that you were working late… we don't know yet he has to go into the doctor on Monday… it was pretty good up to that point… to bed in a mood… no we never went… no she wasn't… of course she did and then he played that stupid CD with the horror themes on it… longer than normal… I don't like him picking on her… like that did anything… do what you have to do… in the morning… Jethro only if his knee is better… I know she provokes him, but he's older and should know better… of course it's because of that… fine I'll keep them out the house until you call… I love you… you know it won't destroy your image if he hears you say it back." With that she hung up the phone and went back to the stack of mail she was going through.

Picking up the pace in his hobble Tony decided if he was going to get in trouble for picking on his sister he was going to make it worthwhile.


	2. Retaliation

_**Disclaimer:**__**In this economy I'm holding on to my handful of possessions with a vice grip. Tragically NCIS is not one of those possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS will STORY CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 3**__**rd**__** installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

**_A/N #2: This is a Prequel therefore the ages of the 3 Gibbs children have regressed from the two previous installments. Tony is 15, Kate is 12, Abby is 10._**

_**Dedication:**__** This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. It was inspired by a request from ASERENE for a taste of what things were like when the 'kids' were younger. I hope I do your request **__**justice:-)**__**!**_

_**--**_

**Gibb's Home Post Tony's Game-Bedtime**

In stealth fashion and with all the grace of a wounded swan Tony took his backpack of supplies and moved toward Kate's bedroom door. He mentally tried to remember every squeak the floor made between their rooms standing silently listening to see if his mother had changed her position at all since her phone call to el jefe. Things were good and he proceeded. Sometimes he really hated that his sister was so private. Kate always kept her bedroom door closed it was her unspoken request that everyone stay out if she wasn't in there. Tony thought it was ridiculous since it wasn't locked and slipped right in.

Using his flashlight he crawled across the floor and through the bathroom to the object of his present contempt. Abby was sprawled out on her back with an arm and leg dangling over the edge of the bed. Oh, how wonderfully vulnerable she looked. Could she really be making it this easy her brother thought. Anthony David Gibbs was about to make his sister regret the crocodile tears and gloating she had done earlier in the evening.

He was going to give his little nemesis a daily reminder on the ills of tattling. He looked at her brunette pigtails splayed on either side of the pillow and had to swallow his giggles. Then she turned. Tony paused flat on his stomach next to the bed. When he was sure she had settled back into deep slumber he went to work pulling out his modeling glue and the bag of hair clips he swiped from the girl's bathroom. Standing the light up on the floor it gave him just enough illumination for the task at hand without disturbing her sleep or alerting his mother should she pass by on her way to bed.

Running the tube of glue through the strands of hair on her pillow Tony began to apply various bows, barrettes, and clips to the ends on both sides of Abby's head. He knew it would take hours of work and an abundance of solvent to get the mess undone and she deserved every moment of agony. She'd been whining and getting her way for months.

It all started when he and Kate snuck to watch Psycho (the original… a classic he knew) and when Abby caught them said if they didn't let her stay she would tell. So they let her and she kept the whole house up with her nightmares and floor walking. After a week of the drama she had told why she was having the nightmares. Tony and Kate had been punished and loss their television and video game privileges for a month. Kate had let it go after a few days and she and Abby were back to normal, but Tony had held on to his anger a little longer and even when it subsided he'd use his soundtrack of horror movie theme songs to torment her at will.

Satisfied with his handiwork on her hair Tony set to his next task. Taking out the mini cassette player he had recorded the music from Psycho on he pressed play and kept the volume just low enough for only his sister to hear as he slipped it under pillow. Abby always drank too much before bed and went to the bathroom several times at night. When she woke up that would be the sound she'd hear and not knowing where it was coming from jumping from her bed would be the first move made. Her highly decorative pigtails would present her biggest obstacle. All he had to do was lie in bed and wait for the screams.

There was a brief moment where he thought… maybe, just maybe… nah, she had earned this revenge and besides he was in trouble anyway. She wasn't going to get hurt she was just going to learn a valuable lesson about loyalty. It was supposed to be kids against parents not kids with parents ganging up on brothers.

Crawling out the same way he had entered Tony got back to his room with seconds to spare as the lights that went up the staircase went on and he heard his mother's footsteps ascending. He knew she'd pop her head in both her kid's rooms, but wouldn't turn on the lights or disturb their rest at all. She just needed the visual reassurance that everyone was where they were supposed to be.

His door creaked open and he deepened his breathing to simulate the sounds of sleep. As predicted it closed a moment later. Now all that was left was waiting. In a few hours all hell was going to break loose in the Gibbs' household.


	3. Resolution

_**Disclaimer:**__**In this economy I'm holding on to my handful of possessions with a vice grip. Tragically NCIS is not one of those possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS will STORY CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 3**__**rd**__** installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

_**Dedication:**__** This goes out to all the wonderful folks who have reviewed the series and enjoyed what I've taken great pleasure in writing. It was inspired by a request from ASERENE for a taste of what things were like when the 'kids' were younger. I hope I do your request justice**__****__**!**_

**Present-Abby's Room**

"You better hope this works mister." Jenny said snatching the solvent from her wily son's hand.

"This is… this is going to cost you big time!" Jenny Gibbs was pulled between comforting a sobbing ten year old and throttling an errant fifteen year old. If Abby hadn't spent the last hour wailing needing her undivided attention she would have chased her hobbling son around the house with a slipper prepared to bring on the pain.

…………………………………………………………………………**..**

**An Hour Earlier**

Upon hearing the screams coming from her daughters room Jenny Gibbs reached into her nightstand for her weapon and quickly inserted the clip and took off the safety. This wasn't a normal nightmare scream it was an I'm-in-danger-blood-curdling-yell. She cleared the hallway and quickly opened all the doors on the upper level of the house. Finally she went to her youngest bedroom door and opened it with the caution and awareness she had been trained to use.

Once she flicked on the lights she screamed inside with her own horror. Quickly placing her weapon on the top of Abby's dresser she moved to the bed for a closer inspection. That's when she heard the faint music. It sounded just like something from a… he wouldn't… he didn't… she was going to murder him.

"Abby, baby hold still."

"I have to go to the bathroom really bad. I can't move my head. What's on my pillow?"

"It looks like a _lot_ of hair clips." Sliding her hand under the pillow Jenny stopped the player. She then pulled her daughter to her and removed the pillow from the case and ushered the hysterical fifth grader to the bathroom.

The irate mother of three took the brief minute her daughter was occupied to return her gun to her nightstand and then went to wake her son.

"Ow, ow, ow, what are you doing? My ear, ow, mom let go!" Tony was being yanked from his bed by his ear with only a portion of his brain registering what probably motivated this violent wake-up call.

"You better start praying right now that this little stunt doesn't do any permanent damage or they'll have to surgically remove your father's boot from your butt. Now shut it and get in that room." She was actually shoving him.

As soon as he entered the room Abby came screaming from the bathroom. Running over she kicked him in the shin and started yelling. "I hate you! I hate you! I wish I didn't have a brother."

"Ow, hey quit it! Abs just chill out it was just a little prank for bugging me all night and getting me in trouble with dad. I'll get the remover. Mom I promise it'll come out half the time that glue doesn't even keep my planes together."

His mother's eyes were mere slits and he would have sworn he saw fire shooting from them as she gestured for him to get to his room and back with what she hoped was a solution in a bottle… pun intended.

Tony hadn't expected the glue to dry that well, but he opted not to add that as he left for his room. Things did look a little worse then he thought they would. Ouch he thought as he grabbed the bottle of solvent that suddenly looked too small for the job.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present-Abby's Room**

The sun was just starting to come up. Jenny snatched the bottle from her son as soon as he entered the room ushering her daughter into the bathroom. She called over her shoulder, "I suggest you go to your room and add another prayer that your father has to work late again."

It was almost ten and Jenny was not holding out hope that this was going to end pleasant. Most of the clips were out and the pillow case was no longer attached, but the damage to those poor hair follicles looked permanent.

"Abby keep rubbing in that shampoo." Jen left her to it in the bathtub and went into the room to use the phone. It was Saturday morning and Noemi's day to come in late, but she would need her to pick up Kate on her way now. There was no way she could leave Tony and Abby alone or leave without making every attempt at making her daughter's hair at least manageable again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noemi was helping Jenny with Abby's hair and things weren't much better than an hour earlier. They had whispered in hushed tones that the most logical solution was to cut it all and start from scratch. Of course they hadn't let the hysterical 10-year old hear fearing it would send her into collapse. Worried glances just kept being exchanged.

Meanwhile Kate had been thrust into this freak show against her will being snapped at by all the involved parties due to no fault of her own. She'd finally retired to her own room and opted to read a book and keep her helpful suggestions to herself and stay far out of the way. The knocking on her door pulled her from the latest Nancy Drew book she was reading.

"Come in," she answered.

"Things any better in there? Mom said not to come near that door again." Tony crossed the room and propped himself up on the other side of the bed.

"What were you thinking? You know they're gonna have to cut it. You're gonna hear about this everyday until all of it grows back, moron."

"Not helping Katie." He responed.

Kate slipped her bookmark in place and went to listen at the door to the bathroom from her side of the room.

Tony gave her the so-what-the-heck-is-happening look.

"I have two words for you… DEAD MEAT!"

The ringing of the phone caused them both to pause. Kate sprinted into the hallway to pick up since none of them were allowed an extension in their room.

"House of Hair Horrors what can I do for you?"

Her face paled and Tony didn't even need to ask who was on the other line.

"_You can start by telling me why you're answering the phone that way." Gibbs barked into the receiver._

"Daddy, hi I was just being silly. What's up? I thought you were on…"

"_Put your mother on the phone, now." He cut her off not overly interested in the reason for her behavior at the moment so long as it stopped._

"I can't… I mean she can't… she can't come to the phone right now. She's sort of tangled up at the moment. I can give her a message." Kate used her perky hopeful voice that she instinctively knew wasn't fooling her father at all.

"_Caitlin Marie put your mother on this phone right this minute!"_

"Dad it's the other line hold on a sec." Kate just hung up the phone and disconnected the call.

Tony's jaw dropped. "Welcome to the dark side Katie dad's gonna kill you."

"Well, did you want me to tell him what was going on right now or do you want to put it off a little longer?"

"He's just gonna call back."

Kate took the phone off the hook and walked back to her room with her brother on her heels. "Now, he'll just think something is wrong with the line."

"Or, he's gonna call mom's cell phone." Tony threw his hands up.

"I'm twelve I can't think of everything." Kate rolled over and picked up her book again a definite signal to her brother that the conversation and her help had come to an end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their hands were raw, red, shriveled and desperate for a reprieve from the hot water they'd been using off and on for the last three hours. Her head was pounding and she'd lost about that much hair. They had to face reality a cut was the only solution to this problem.

"Abby you are going to love Jaci. You always love mommy's hair and you're going to get to go to the salon for a fancy haircut before Kate and she's older. This will be fun trust me. Plus I'll let you pick your own style and color."

The little girl was heartbroken. She dressed with silent tears streaking her face. Her look could only be improved because presently every ounce of her face was swollen the freckles more prominent around her nose. Bloodshot eyes completed her look.

Heading downstairs Jenny noticed the receiver of her antique phone laying face up next to the base. Ready to say hello she picked it up and only heard the dial-tone. Odd she thought but kept moving. Her phone, she had forgotten all about it during this recent crisis. She went to unplug it from her nightstand rushing back into the hall and down the stairs to meet her sulking daughter. Damn it she cursed lowly when she saw the four missed calls from her husband. Pulling out of the driveway she dialed his number knowing his worry would be masked by fury over the missed calls.

She was already stuffing her own anger at the nonsensical situation, soothing an inconsolable child and wreaking havoc on her schedule so Jennifer Shepard did not have time to deal with her husband's ferocity. He would simply get the facts and deal with his son in a manner that fit the "crime". Hopefully it would all be over by the time she returned because she didn't have much more consolation left in her.


	4. Consternation

_**Disclaimer:**__** Tragically NCIS is not one of my meager possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS will STORY CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 3**__**rd**__** installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

"Probie that's a hell of a job you did with that take down last night and the interrogation today. Go home and get some sleep; see that gorgeous wife of yours." Mike was standing in front of Gibbs desk using a voice only his agent could perceive.

Heading back to his desk he added, "and Jethro tell her next weekend duty we pull she's on."

"Thanks boss," grabbing his things he made his way to the elevator and took out his phone for the tenth time in the last hour. He hadn't been able to check during his interrogation of the suspect, but had been dialing his home and his wife's cell for the last hour while he did his paperwork. He'd gotten nothing. There wasn't a message or missed call and he was starting to get that feeling in his gut that told him something was off.

As the doors opened he looked down and saw he had a message waiting. Pressing the button that took him directly to his voice mail he listened to the clipped, brief message his wife had left.

"_Jethro call me. Sorry I missed all your calls. I'm on my cell. Love you."_

All he wanted to do was go home take a hot shower, have at least three fingers of bourbon and be with his wife but from the sound of that message none of that was going to happen when he got home. He knew she had been irritated with their son's picking at their youngest and he planned on 'killing' the boy if he was the reason behind his bride's further exasperation.

He got in his truck and hit the speed dial for his wife. It only rang once before he started to get impatient at having to wait for his call to be answered. Just as he was about to close the phone and hurl it from his moving vehicle in frustration he heard his wife's voice.

"…Jen where the hell are you… I tried the house more than once… Kate didn't give you my message… what crisis… a new hair cut better not be the crisis… go ahead… I swear that boy is begging for military school… what do you mean you don't have details didn't you talk to him Jen… right, how is she… how much… wow… what did Kate have to do with this… I'll find out… I won't kill him but I'm gonna make him regret every choice he made last night… I'll talk to her and find out exactly what happened… yes Jen before… why don't you take her shopping and to a nice fancy lunch from her dad… no not just to keep you out of the house… I love you too."

He still had to resist the urge to hurl the phone. Of all the idiotic stunts to pull Jethro thought. It wasn't like his son didn't know the consequences for such behavior the problem was he either didn't care or he had no impulse control whatsoever. Neither rational suited him as acceptable. As of late torturing his little sister was out of control.

Tony wasn't thrilled at the idea of being a big brother the first time around either, but he and Kate ended up being pretty close. When Abby came along he had a mild fascination until it sunk in that she was staying forever just as Kate had and it moved him further away from being the 'favorite'. They'd had their moments, but overall Tony had no interest in the energized hyper-sensitive little girl consuming all of mommy and daddy's time.

Maybe because they were closer in age Tony didn't find Kate as irritating. Maybe it was the fact that Kate was fiery, stubborn, a little aggressive and no where near as emotionally needy, Jethro wasn't sure, but the reality was he had two sisters and whether or not he liked having a ten year old under foot all the time didn't mean he got to torment her every waking moment. Gibbs was a little pressed to remember back to a time in the last six months that they were more than civil to one another.

Jen was right they couldn't afford to have kids who didn't take care of one another. In their line of work one or both of them could be gone at anytime and they needed to know that their oldest was capable of keeping them together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had finally stopped crying. It was either due to acceptance or she was simply out of fluid in her body and couldn't produce another droplet. Jen didn't much care about the reason, but was simply relieved with the silence. No, Abigail was not a quiet crier. Supposedly kicking the habit the over capable agent/less confident mother sipped on her third cup since leaving the house two hours ago. That was what an emergency appointment meant to Jaci even in a crisis. The cut was amazing even if the color was starker then mother had intended when she offered the consolation prize of pick any color you want. Her husband was going to have another reason to blow a gasket. He would hate it immediately. Kate and Tony both inherited his natural dark brown locks, which had since become mostly grey, Abby was the only one with more of Jenny's red seeping through the chocolate. There was no trace of it now. Now all you saw was jet black it was like looking into the ocean at midnight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting in his car considering all his approaches Leroy Jethro Gibbs lacked sleep, patience, or parental self-control in this moment. He was pure unadulterated angry and he knew he needed to get it under control and that he had to get to the bottom of what happened before he reacted. Anthony David Gibbs had better thank heavens for Marine training because his father was calling on every bit of it now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"No, no, no Tony I am not getting in anymore trouble with you or because of you. I barely have an excuse for the phone incident. No!" Kate was off her bed trying to shove her brother toward the door.

"Come on Katie, you know you want to… I know you want to." He loved goading her.

"No I don't I'm perfectly happy right where I am. You want to go downstairs and watch movies and raid the fridge then be my guest, but I'm not getting involved. I'm not watching or being your look out. You know as soon as we get comfortable dad is gonna walk in. We have fun, but we always get caught. I'm taking a pass on this one big brother."

Tony turned and peered down at his petite sister. The glint in her eyes said she really wanted to go with him. Caitlin could never resist a dare.

"It's not like we're punished or like mom left any explicit instructions to stay upstairs?" He phrased it as a question.

"Like she had to, let's just say your trouble was implied and I have enough sense not to get in any deeper. Goodbye, Tony…"

Reaching out to grab her arm Tony used his three magic words. It was almost unfair she was only twelve and desperate to keep up with her big brother in the good and the bad. "I dare you."

They stared at each other until she broke for the door throwing over her shoulder, "I better go it's the only chance you have of not getting caught."

He went after her jamming them both in the door and once they broke free they took off in a run. His was slightly slower, but he was injured. Like Kate could out run him. She was taking the steps two at a time and Tony opted to just slide down the banister putting no more pressure on his knee. Since he was headed down backwards he had no idea that his sister had just bounced straight into their father.

"Having fun Tony?"

Right up to this very moment Tony thought but was smart enough not to vocalize.


	5. Confrontation

_**Disclaimer:**__** Tragically NCIS is not one of my meager possessions. It is the sole property of the creators, studio, writers, producers, directors, etc. Lucky them….**_

_**I consider myself lucky to be able to take them out to play for a while.**_

_**Warning:**__** THIS will STORY CONTAIN NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. **_

_**A/N:**__** This story is complete AU and is the 3**__**rd**__** installment of This Means War. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

It's in a moment of intense decision making that all time seems to stand still. It's like a great cosmic clock has taken over every aspect of your brain and all you can hear is the ticking… tick, tick, tick… BOOM! Maybe that was just the sound of the blood in your head swooshing all around rushing pass your eardrums. Whatever _it_ was it was exactly the moment Tony was stuck in. He clearly had to turn around literally facing the music, but something kept him glued in position. Unfortunately it was a very poor position with no way out.

"Get down from there Tony." Gibbs wan an immovable force. Feet planted firmly one hand gripping the bottom of the banister and the other holding his squirming daughter in place. If he wasn't sure of her culpability before it was becoming clearer by the minute. She was poised in 'flight' mode and ready to be released, she hoped, without reservation.

Hopping down, careful of his knee, Tony rested his mid-back against the railing his father had spent years carving and installing for his mother. He'd always admired the intricate etchings when he was younger their being so close to his eye level and all, but now nervously tracing his finger tips around them provided him no comfort.

"I'm betting you want to talk about Abby's hair?"

Kate would have done anything to move from her present location.

"Ya, think?"

"I was at my sleepover. Noemi picked me up and I've been in my room reading since we got home." Was it possible that his fingers gripped her shoulder even harder?

Looking down at her with a sideways glance her father responded, "So this has nothing to do with you?"

"That's all I'm saying."

"Do you want to say what the two of you were about to go do?" Why the heck did he have to stare at her so intently Kate thought? It was as though he were extracting the answer from her brain before it even reached her mouth.

Tony absently rattled off the truth figuring this was the least of his crimes and he'd rather not "poke-the-bear" unnecessarily. "She was coming down to watch a movie with me."

The grip loosened considerably and Kate's eyes gave way to a grateful twinkle that didn't escape her brother.

Gibbs was less satisfied. "The only thing you should be watching is the inside of a math book. You're going to need something other than basketball as a way in to college if you do anymore damage to that knee."

"Yes sir," Tony straightened up to his full height and started to turn toward upstairs.

"We're not done yet."

"Didn't think so, we still need to have a discussion about Abby's hair, right?"

"Among other things," Gibbs released his hold on both the banister and his daughter. Sprinting past both of his children and not turning around to see the look on their faces or the fear he added, "Wait for me in your rooms. In your own room you two."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

If she rubbed at it or touched it again there was a serious possibility of creating a bald spot. Abby had never had short hair. The breeze on her neck felt too strong. Was everyone staring at her in the noisy food court? Maybe it just felt that way because her own mother hadn't taken her eyes off of her for the past hour.

"Is it really awful? I'm never going to forgive Tony. I know you said I had to, but I want to be angry some more." The pout crept up in her voice and the tears remained on the surface.

"Aw, honey its beautiful trust me. Is there a reason you went so dark. I mean black is alright, but this is like… really, really black. Daddy may not love it… I mean he'll love it on you, but it's going to be a big shock."

"You didn't tell him?"

"About your new color, no it never came up, but he knows what your brother did and Tony will apologize believe me." Jenny waved over their waitress to request her check.

Abigail Grace Gibbs had a brief moment of guilt. She may be the baby sister, but she suddenly felt very protective of her big brother. Her anger was immediately stowed and replaced with deep 10-year-old concern. Knowing Tony's fate didn't make her want to gloat, but instead made her wonder about what it really meant to provoke someone. That was the word Tony always used when he talked about her to Kate or their parents.

"He doesn't have to say it again. I provoked him. Is daddy really mad? Is he going to send Tony away? Is he going to spank him?" She wasn't sure what would be worse for Tony, but she would have avoided the spanking at all cost. Abby was rattling off her questions not really waiting for her mother's responses.

Although it probably didn't seem possible to anyone observing closely, it becoming such a fixture in her hands during the last hour, Jen managed to put her coffee mug down and open her arms to her baby. Abby wasted no time snuggling into those arms and rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I don't want to be angry anymore and I'll forgive him. I don't want Tony to go away."

"Abby your brother isn't going anywhere. I know how much you love him, but he is going to be punished for what he did. This isn't your fault. Tony made his choices and they were bad ones. Nothing you do should provoke him that much." Releasing her daughter Jen got them both standing. They were headed to buy a new outfit that would help her debut her new hairstyle to her classmates.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, options here were limited. The degree of trouble, once a confession was given, was already bad considering the level of dishonesty that went into the aftermath of the act. Really, though who made a big deal of being hung up on. It was a stupid, childish, impulsive act done by an impulsive, childish, stupid twelve year old. How could he expect better than a subsequent cover-up? This stream of conscientiousness was the way Caitlin's mind worked in preparation for the wrath of her father. It all came down to respect and order with him and refusing a direct order and then blocking further request (wasn't that nicer than saying lying) could only yield one result and her backside wasn't looking forward to that particular outcome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Across the hall resignation had settled in for the long wait. Anthony David wasn't remotely unsure of the level of trouble he was wading in. Okay, the hair stunt was funny in the abstract and would have surely ticked off the former Gunny, but when the prank moved into the realm of permanent damage and ensuing fallout the 15 year-old star athlete could have written his fate himself. The odd thing was that Tony was already carrying a great deal of guilt about the eventual outcome. It was just a little glue on hair clips. Who could've predicted the super hold to hair the glue never maintained to plastic airplane parts? He should have that's who and that's what had him wishing for anything to remove the knot residing in his stomach. She was his baby sister after all and even though she drove him nuts most days he loved her and would always protect her working to make sure she was alright. He wasn't supposed to be the one she needed protection from. They didn't laugh it off in a couple of hours like he hoped either instead she had sobbed those hours away and loss a lot of hair in the process. Looking around the bathroom with Kate was what had really prompted his desire to watch a movie. He saw all the tangled balls of hair strewn around on porcelain and her cries echoed in his ears. He could stand being grounded for a month. It was standard 'Tony-punishment' for conduct unbecoming a big brother and he deserved it, but this had moved so far away from standard. The increasingly nervous sophomore was convinced that whatever awful punishment he could think of his father had the right to and would be willing to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Desiring that hot shower, drink and snuggle with the fiery red-head he married was going to remain just that an unfulfilled desire. When trouble dared to darken his door, when one of his kids (mostly his son & rapidly his oldest daughter) stepped too far over the line L.J. Gibbs mete out consequences swiftly so that all involved could move on to forgiveness and eventual forgetting. He found this method effective because with children the next incident was always looming around the corner. Those were his last thoughts as he entered the hallway and approached the door. He knew the wait was torture, but they deserved a little of the misery inflicted on their sibling. When he pushed the door open eyes met his and he beckoned knowing he was about to go forward with an act that he believed too many parents shied away from. Anyone who had ever used the phrase 'this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you' would empathize.


	6. Conviction

_**Disclaimer:**__**I am not now nor have I ever been a writer for NCIS; I don't own any of the characters **__**but I do have fun playing the fan-fic puppet master of their lives. I only hope to entertain. **_

_**Warning:**__** THIS STORY CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. HOSTILE FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**_

_**A/N: This story is complete AU. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

The door opening was an inevitable sound. Every nuance of the action was imprinted on the mind whose senses had been heightened by anticipation. Standing in the doorway was a determined father on a course of discipline. Before him waited a child ready to be given the warranted lesson. Between them lay the emotional chasm of time and space soon to be filled with the convergence of their choices.

Leaving the door open Gibbs went to sit on the edge of his daughter's bed. Kate remained on her side making an attempt and nonchalance. The Nancy Drew book was open although the ink no longer formed words to her eyes but one muddy blob of black. She wasn't reading at all, only waiting.

"Caitlin sit up and look at me." Nothing in his posture was relaxed.

Scooting up Kate closed the book not bothering to mark her page knowing she'd easily recall where she left off once her mind wasn't so occupied with other happenings. Pulling her knees to her chest they finally made eye contact.

"I'm waiting Kate. Explain to me what made you think hanging up the phone on me was a good idea?"

I'm not Abby. I will not cry. I will not scream. I will have self control. These are the thoughts that ran through the pre-teens mind, but her body was desperately trying to betray her. Racing pulse, pounding heart, sweaty palms, and a pool worth of tears fighting to break the dam her thin eyelids provided.

"There was no idea because I didn't hang up on you. I wasn't even going to answer the phone, but it kept ringing. It was really annoying. Tony thought so too. We ran in the hall both about to…"

So much for telling him what happened. What's the point of asking if you're just going to get cut off?

"Stop, before you say another word let me warn you that lying is going to make this worse."

"I'm not going to lie. I was about to give mommy the message then they went out so fast and she was yelling at Tony again, so I guess I forgot, sorry."

It was just shy of being truly repentant or sincere. She could tell by the look on his face that she hadn't achieved any of her goals. Rolling onto her other side Kate slid from her bed moving toward her dresser.

"We are far from done young lady. I heard the phone click and when I tried to call back the line just kept ringing busy. You're telling me you had nothing to do with that?"

They were back-to-back neither wanting to give first and turn around. Picking up her brush Kate attacked her hair without glancing at the mirror. What was he waiting for? She could tell his eyes were on her before the brush hit the dresser or her feet pivoted in his direction. All he did was fan his fingers beckoning her to him.

Did he have to be so close that all the veins in his forehead looked like a road map? Surely this was a sign of doom to come. He literally looked like his head would explode.

"The rules in this house are clear and simple. I tell you to do something and you do it, period! You deliberately didn't give your mother the phone. You purposely lied when I asked what was going on and then you had the nerve to hang the phone up. Did I leave anything out?"

Gross! That's what sweaty palms were… just gross. Running them up and down her pant legs she couldn't seem to get them dried. He really didn't leave anything out. She was in trouble anyway why give him the satisfaction of cowering. He wouldn't release her from his stupid glare though.

"Why does everything have to be such a big deal? None of my friend's parents are so strict. It's impossible to do anything right in this house!" She was on her feet again looking to put some space between them.

"Sit down now." Controlled anger, Kate thought better of her desires and sat back down.

"Katie I know how close you are to your brother. I love it and I'm so proud of the relationship you have. Your instinct was to protect him even if it was just for a little while. I get that I really do, but that is not why you're about to be punished. You're being punished for disobeying me, lying to your mother and me, and for being reckless. If I need to get hold of your mother or she needs to reach me, especially if one of us is working, you are not to interfere with that for any reason. It could mean the difference between life or death. You know how seriously I take that."

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't think about all of that." She swiped at her tears quickly trying not to make a big deal of the action.

Taking her hand he pulled her up standing her in front of him. "I know you're sorry. Now I need to make sure that the next time you think about doing something like this you remember why it's a very bad idea."

All she could do was nod her head as she was ceremoniously deposited over his lap. At least he hadn't taken off his belt. His hand was plenty hard enough.

"Caitlin Marie do not hold your breath." Those were his last words before a barrage of stinging behind numbing swats reigned down on her.

In her head she was counting and breathing. She'd learned to hold her breath during anything painful the first time she had to have blood drawn when she was about five. The problem with that was she held it so fiercely and for so long that a few times she'd been on the verge of passing out.

He was about twenty in when he started to drive his point home with a lecture. "If you can't handle the responsibility of picking up a phone and handing it to someone or taking a message then you shouldn't be allowed to touch a phone until you prove you can. You have no phone privileges for a month. No calls in or out. You don't even go near that phone unless for some unimaginable reason you're home by yourself. Do you understand me?"

She was still counting and breathing. At some point losing track of both task and his question.

"I said do you understand me?"

"Yes… daddy… I understand. I won't go near the phone!" Jagged sobs cut through her words and with finality his hand came down once again.

Her cries were deep in her throat as she continued to swallow them down instead of releasing them. She wouldn't scream and beg the way Abby did on the rare occasions she actually got in trouble. Nor would she be reduced to a quivering mess like her eager to please, hero worshipping brother.

She was back on her feet facing her father his eyes no longer piercing and angry. "Katie your mom and I love you so much. You're right, though, the rules here might be harder then at your friend's house, but they are the rules you have to follow. We make them to help you make good choices and to keep you safe not just now, but for the rest of your life."

Kate remained stoic as he continued. "You don't have to like them, but you will obey them or you will deal with the consequences."

Standing up he paused before moving toward the door. Kissing her forehead he said, "I love you Katie."

He didn't wait for a response because with Kate she needed to process before she could just let things go, but as the door closed she looked at it and whispered back, "I love you too daddy."

Flopping face down on her bed she proceeded to have a good cry.

**...**

He was disappointed in Kate, but he was furious with Tony. His childish behavior set all of the day's foolishness in motion and Gibbs was sick of it. The only reason the boy wasn't on his way to military school was because his wife wouldn't even hear talk of it anymore. However, Tony was skating on ice so thin that every step he took had the blades cutting through. It was a matter of time before one of his choices sent him crashing into the ice and drowning in a frigid lake of his own making.

Taking a deep breath the door swung open and Gibbs faced his half foot shorter son whose expression was knotted in guilt, shame and worry.

"Of all the bone-head moves you've made to date. I know you're smart, but for the life of me I can't figure out why you never use it. You let one bad decision take you right into another one. Do you even consider the consequences?"

"I… I… dad it was…"

"Save it Tony!"

Dial it down Jethro. The internal dialogue had begun because Gibbs knew if he yelled too much Tony wouldn't talk, but instead would just take his punishment without conversation and he'd never understand what was driving the boy's actions. He turned away then back to face his son.

"Sit down Tony. I really need to understand what's going on with you and Abby. Not just today, but for a long time now. You always seem angry with her and you're always pushing her away. Tony you never do that with Kate. What's so different? Why don't you like your sister?" Once he said it out loud Jethro acknowledged the pain the rift in his children's relationship caused him.

Staring back at his dad Tony considered the question. He didn't understand it. He had never even thought about not liking his sister. Of course he liked her. He loved her because she was his sister.

"Dad of course I love Abby. It was just a… it was just stupid like you said. I play too much."

Gibbs slid the desk chair closer to the bed where his son was sitting cross legged looking down.

"Eyes on me Tony, I never said you didn't love her. I asked why you didn't like her because there's a difference."

"Oh. It's just that she's always pestering me. I don't want to drag my ten year old sister with me everywhere. She's always trying to act older then she is and when she can't handle it then she runs crying to you and mom and I end up getting in trouble. So I just don't let her hang around. It's just easier with Kate I guess."

"I suppose this is our fault. When we had Abby we were so happy that the age difference and what it would mean later was never given much consideration. You know we don't love your sister more than you, right?"

"Yeah, sure… I mean I know."

"Tony we don't. We just expect more from you. I expect more. Maybe that isn't fair. You shouldn't automatically get blamed because you're older. I need to do a better job of hearing the whole story. Your sister idolizes you bud."

"She doesn't act like it."

"Really, so why is she at every one of your games? Why does she sit in the blazing sun watching you practice out front every Saturday? She'll copy whatever you eat, watch, do or say."

Giving this some thought made Tony smirk a little. He was remembering the last time they'd had fried chicken for dinner and he doused his with hot sauce. Noticing that Abby was doing the same he kept kicking it up a notch with pepper and more hot sauce until the little girl's mouth was seriously on fire.

"I really didn't mean to hurt her or her feelings. I just wanted to pay her back for crying to mom and getting me in trouble. When I went downstairs to get a snack I heard mom talking to you and she said how you had to do something because she wasn't going to put up with my picking on Abs anymore. I got really angry."

Tony thought back to the one sided conversation he'd overheard the night before.

"… _of course she did and then he played that stupid CD with the horror themes on it… longer than normal… I don't like him picking on her… like that did anything… do what you have to do… in the morning… Jethro only if his knee is better… I know she provokes him, but he's older and should know better… of course it's because of that… fine I'll keep them out the house until you call…" _

His father's voice brought him back to the present. "What have I told you about learning to control your temper and your impulses for that matter? Tony most of the time the first thought we have when we're angry isn't the best one."

"It was supposed to funny and maybe a little painful, but I didn't think she'd have to get her hair cut off I swear."

"Seems to be the running theme in this house… Not thinking! That is not an acceptable excuse for your actions." He was raising his voice again none to kindly.

"What happens when you're not thinking outside of this house? What happens when it's not with your sister and my consequences aren't the ones you have to worry about? You are entitled to your feelings, but you don't get to act out because of them. You had better get that through your head!"

"Yes sir."

Pushing his chair further away from the bed Gibbs stood up and removed his belt. Tony's eye bulging was purely reflexive. He'd known what was coming all day. What was unexpected was the order to drop his pants. That hadn't happened in a long time. It was usually a smack upside the head, a ton of push-ups, weeding until his arms felt like lead or running until he wanted to vomit. A full on spanking was reduced down to about 2 or 3 times a year since he entered high school. It was reserved for seriously egregious offenses. Apparently this was one of them Tony thought as he was pulled down over his father's lap and his boxers were pulled down to meet his knees.

Holy-freaking-fiery-pain! What kind of belt was he using? It had to be made of something stronger than leather. Tony didn't remember leather hurting this much. Grace under pressure wasn't his strong suit either. Tony sobbed loudly and began begging for forgiveness and bargaining for his release. He wasn't even sure what he'd been promising.

By the time that knee was dropped and the focus of the spanking had shifted to the most fragile part of his behind Tony was ready to welcome death.

"Oh God… dad please… I swear… I'll never pick on Abby again. She can come in my…Ow, ow… room whenever she wants… no more, I can't take any more. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

**Smack, smack, smack**… "Tony your sister has feelings…" **smack, smack, smack** "…I expect you to respect them…" **smack, smack, smack** "…Every action has consequences and you better stop acting without thinking of them…" **smack, smack, smack** "…In this family we talk we don't torment and we think before we act!"

Straightening his son's clothes Gibbs allowed him to linger on his lap for a moment in order to compose himself. When he finally put his hand on Tony's back to guide him up he could still feel the boy trembling. He knew he hadn't been that hard on him in a long time.

Tony backed away from his dad and Gibbs cringed a little. He didn't want his children afraid of him or feeling unloved just because they had to be punished. Pulling his son into an embrace Gibbs griped him tightly having to wait a few seconds before Tony's arms returned the gesture.

"Anthony I love you but we will end up here again and every time you act on impulse and without thinking of the consequences. Son the real world's punishments are a lot worse then mine."

His breathing once again normal Tony felt comfortable speaking again. "I know dad. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, mom and Abby. I promise."

"Tony what's done is done. You made a bad choice and you got punished for it. It's over now son. Things with mom and I are square. Things with your sister, well, you're going to need to figure that out on your own."

Nodding his head he was about to fall onto his bed in exhaustion when he thought better of bouncing down on his butt. Instead he headed to his bathroom to wash up.

From his bedroom door his father added, "You're grounded for a month Tony and I meant what I said about your math grades. Get those books open and start studying. I'll call you for dinner."

"Got it dad," Tony called over his shoulder before going in and facing his self in the mirror. As he looked at his swollen eyes and tear streaked face he could still see some of the guilt residing in his eyes. The spanking had settled things with his parents, but now he needed a way to repair them with his sister.

As he dried his face he looked at his reflection and was struck with an idea. It was a gesture just big enough to get him the forgiveness he so desired. He would need a little help though and he knew exactly who to ask.


	7. Absolution

_**Disclaimer:**__**I am not now nor have I ever been a writer for NCIS; I don't own any of the characters **__**but I do have fun playing the fan-fic puppet master of their lives. I only hope to entertain. **_

_**Warning:**__** THIS STORY CONTAINS NON-SEXUAL SPANKING; ABORT THE MISSION… DO NOT READ… TURN BACK NOW IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING. HOSTILE FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.**_

_**A/N: This story is complete AU. Have fun suspend belief and read it like the fiction it's meant to be… Read, Enjoy, Review….**_

"You want me to do what? No, no, no, nooooooo, not gonna happen Tony! No, don't even start in with this is a good idea and it'll make her feel better and dad won't be angry, 'cause you don't know that at all. For all we know he could think this idea blows, he could be furious… again." Kate was pacing around her brother in her room that seemed to get smaller by the minute. He hadn't been able to say a word since he stormed in ten minutes before with his brilliant idea.

"Katie you're being irrational. There's no down side to this for you and there is no way for you to get in trouble."

"Famous last words, that's what those will turn out to be for me. If it's such a great idea then run it pass dad and let him help. I'll probably just butcher it anyway. At least with him doing it you won't end up looking like a boot-camp reject for the next few weeks."

"I need the element of surprise. Come on Kate I'm begging you." She hated his stupid face and the stupid eyes in the stupid face that made her his accomplice on so many occasions.

"I'm gonna regret this I know it right down to my toes, but come on." He was older, but Tony allowed his 'little' sister to drag him from her room to their parent's.

"What do we say if he's in there?" Kate asked as her hand went to touch the door knob.

"He's not in there. He's in the basement probably whittling something."

"Dork! Come on then."

For once the plan didn't blow up on impact. The door hadn't been booby-trapped and no alarms had sounded. They hurried across to the cavernous bathroom. Tony rummaged through drawers until he found what he was looking for. When he finally put his hands on it he handed them to his seriously apprehensive sister and she plugged it in.

Looking at him one last time Kate inquired, "You sure you wanna do this, right?"

Tony grabbed her hand and shut it off. "Well, no not like that I don't, you have to cut the long pieces with scissors first. Jeez, Kate do I have to tell you everything? I want a hair cut not bloody patches all over."

"You wanna do this yourself?" One final smirk at each other and Tony released her hand and she set to work. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, she had done the best she could. It didn't look that bad. It was different though. They were both staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe you cut all your hair off and for Abby no less. I hope she appreciates it. The guys are gonna flip. So will Deidre (his sometimes girlfriend) for that matter. I thought team superstition said no one cut their hair until the season was over? They are gonna flip!"

"You said that already."

"Worth repeating," Kate shrugged off his tone.

"What if I did that to you? Would this make it up to you? Wouldn't it make you feel better?"

"I don't know about that, but it'd sure make me laugh. Your head has the craziest bumps and I think no hair makes your eyes look freakishly huge."

"Shut-up! Look we need to clean this mess up before we really do get in trouble. Besides I have math to study. He's already mentioned it twice and if I flunk another test even mom won't be able to save me from the halls Brinton Military Academy."

"Good point."

They went about righting their folk's bathroom and making a 'clean' getaway. Now all they had to do was wait for dinner and the big reveal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jethro, Jethro are you down here?" Jenny called.

Finally, he thought as he turned off his radio, which was permanently tuned to the all news station. He told her to take Abby to lunch, but he didn't think they'd be out all day.

"I'm coming up Jen."

Relief washed over both of their faces as soon as they were in one another's sight. He wasted no time crossing the short distance between them to pull his fiery red head into an all consuming embrace simultaneously crushing her lips with his own.

When she was finally partially released for air Jen said, "I know someone who's missed me today." She ran a hand through his hair dislodging the fine particles of sawdust that had taken up residence. "I love that smell. It says home to me, which is where I wanted to be all day instead of the hairdresser and the mall."

"So, how is she?" He still hadn't loosened his hold on her.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself. She's waiting in the office. Now Jethro I just have to warn you that her hair is really different."

"How different Jen?"

"Well it's not like I let her get a Mohawk or anything. I did let her choose her own color." She was waiting for the reaction. He did not disappoint.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" His hands feel from her side and he grabbed a fresh cup of coffee from the pot he'd made earlier.

"It's darker than before… a lot darker."

He rolled his neck and walked out of the kitchen toward his office. Jenny was on his heels.

"Jethro you be nice. It's been a very traumatic day for her."

"And of course indulging whatever whim popped into her head was the only way to make her feel better."

"You're not being fair." She grabbed on the sleeve of his shirt and halted his movement.

Kissing her all he did was smile. First he looked in her eyes then down at his arm. She let go with a smirk of her own splayed across her lips. That's what eighteen years together got you… a lot of non-verbal communication.

As soon as the door opened Abby jumped from behind it yelling, "TA-DA!"

"You plan on pulling a rabbit out of a hat?" Gibbs responded.

"No daddy. I meant TA-DA… my hair! You like it?" She desperately wanted him to love it. No one else's opinion mattered as much as his.

"You look beautiful Abs as always." Picking his wiry, bouncy ten year old up he sat her on the edge of his desk and stared into her eyes. She was good because she could hold his gaze pretty long before she looked away.

"Yep, she's still in there. My Princess Abigail is still in there, even if she has hair dark as night." Gibbs added with a tweak of her nose and a smile.

"Silly daddy of course I'm in here. I only changed my hair not everything."

"I know." Placing his hands under her arms he supported her as she hopped down from the desk and sat in the chair. Leaning on his desk he looked down at her ready to start the talk that would hopefully end this nightmare day without further incident.

"I'm really glad you're feeling better Abby and that you like your new hair. Today was scary, huh?" She only nodded in response, so he continued. "What Tony did was wrong, but he's already been punished for it. You will not do anything to get him back. Am I clear?"

"Yes daddy. Am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?"

"Uh-uh, I mean I was bothering him a little… a lot, but he wouldn't play with me. I guess I got him in trouble with mommy too… a little."

Jenny was behind her daughter watching the exchange between the two.

"Abby I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your brother. We treat each other with respect in this house. Yeah, Tony made a bad choice, but it was his choice. You are not in trouble for his choices, but I'm not too happy about your choices either."

"What did I do?"

"Abs I know how much you love your brother and you want to hang out with him and Kate and be a big girl, but you're only ten and sometimes it just isn't appropriate for you to do the same things as them. Now he knows he can't just be mean and tell you to go away, but you can't go in his room whenever you want without asking and you can not touch his things without asking."

"Okay."

"If you break those rules little girl you're gonna face the same consequences your brother would get if he broke them."

"You're gonna make me run with you and pull weeds?"

Leaning down until their noses were almost touching Gibbs answered, "No I'm going to spank your butt and take away some privileges. You got me?"

"Yes sir." Her midnight eyes opened wide as she took in what he'd said.

Getting back into a full standing position he lightened his mood and voice. "Good I'm glad we have an understanding. Why don't you take your things upstairs and get washed up for dinner."

Abby scooted from her chair and scurried from the room picking up her bag en route to the stairs.

"Was that nice enough for you Jen?" He circled around the double desk to his half sitting in his chair.

His open posture was very inviting. Never able to resist him long Jenny made her way to him taking her place in his lap.

"That was plenty nice for Abby, but now it's time to see how nice you can be to me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow, Abby that's a great hair cut! How much did that cost? I can't believe mom let you dye it so black. Did daddy see it yet?"

Abby had come up depositing her bags in her room and immediately cut across to her sister's.

"You really like it Kate?"

"Oh yeah, it's way cool. Mom would never let me color my hair that dark. I'm jealous. I was supposed to get my hair colored first. She didn't let you get your ears pierced did she? I'm definitely getting to do that before you."

"No I didn't get my ears pierced. But come to my room and see my new outfit."

"You got new clothes too? Maybe I should let Tony glue my hair to a pillowcase."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls finally came down after being called three times by their mother. They were giggling and racing to the kitchen like the drama from earlier in the day had happened to someone else. Tony was waiting for their departure before he left his own room. Then he gave it another few minutes.

Tony gratefully observed how the family noises had returned to normal. Everyone was talking over one another to be heard while his mother dished out pizza and salad for each of them. Sure sitting would be miserable for him, he kept reminding his self that it was what he deserved, but it was misery he could endure in a room filled with the love and laughter of his family.

His mom was the first to notice. "Oh my God Anthony David what did you do?"

"Hey mom," he answered with his eyes honed in on his father's glare.

"I thought about my actions." Gibbs rubbed at the jaw stifling his smile. "Abby I'm really sorry about what I did and that you had to get all your pretty hair cut off, so I cut mine too. I'm not gonna let it grow out until you're happy with the way yours grows out, okay."

The room was silent. Then she responded to the brother who had come to kneel before her chair. "Tony your eyes look huge! You should totally let it grow back right away. I already like my new hair now. Kate says it makes me look very mature."

"Did she now? This would've been good to hear before I let her near my head with clippers."

The table erupted in laughter. "Hey, you begged me to do it."

"It's only hair T-man it'll grow back." Abby added.

"Thanks Abs. Kate…" Dragging out her name he made a move for her before he exchanged a look with his dad that made him think better of it.

Fin


End file.
